Dragon In Heat
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are in love with each other. They dance around their feelings. Natsu fears rejection from her but when he goes into heat...what will happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu and Lucy love story to the max! ;) I hope you enjoy this. I'm going to work hard on this and my GaaraxOC story. Wish me luck! *salutes*

* * *

Talk - "Idiots"

Thoughts - _*Idiots*_

Yelling - "**_Idiots_**"

Dragon/Possessed Thoughts - *_Idiots__*_

Yelling Thoughts - ***_Idiots_***_  
_

Possessed Talk - _"Idiots"_

* * *

**_Chapter 1  
_**

A loud crash startled a young blond women, making her yelp and fall out of her bed. The Steller Mage groaned in pain from the fall and for being forced away. Her light chocolate eyes opened, an angry flame swirling around in them.

"Someone is going to pay." She hissed angrily, sitting up.

She stomped out of her comfortable apartment and slammed the front door open, a dark aura flowing around her and she spotted the two who were causing the loud crashes and booms. Other then Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Natsu had rose-pink colored hair and dark onyx eyes but sometimes changed to an emerald green. He had muscles, which the young blond did drool over them behind his back and had fangs. Gray had a black-blue hair and dark onyx eyes. Fire and Ice. She growled loudly, which the sound went unnoticed by both males. They kept fighting, yelling insulted at each other.

"You..._**IDIOTS**_!" She yelled, round kicking them both in the face.

Gray was knocked out, his eyes swirling. Natsu whined at the kick and looked up the one who threw the kick. His eyes went wide, seeing his partner Lucy Heartfilia standing over him, with the skimpiest sleepwear he's ever seen. He could see her dark red lacy underwear, which strangely matched his fire color and was see-through her nightgown, which was pink, like his hair. Her hair was slightly lifted in anger, her usual light chocolate eyes were darkened with anger. Natsu felt something swirl in his lower belly, which caused him to shift. He's seen the other females in stuff like Lucy but it didn't have an effect on him like her. He swallowed, feeling his face heat up.

"L-Lucy!" He stuttered out.

She crossed her arms, making her big luscious breast bigger then normal. He could see her nipples were hard from the slightly chilly air. He felt something flow through him and he heard in the back of his mind whisper possessively, _*Mine!*_

He winced inwardly and said, "Um..Luce? Aren't you a little exposed?"

Lucy blinked, her anger toned down slightly as she looked down and gasped silently. She had stomped out in her sexy pj's! Her cheeks flushed and quickly made her way back to her apartment. Natsu stared at her ass, noticing how round and perfect it looked to her hips, which now seemed to rock back and forth almost teasingly, like she knew that he was staring. As soon as Lucy disappeared into her apartment, he got up quickly, looking around to make sure that no one had seen her dress in that way then quickly ran to his place, which was deep in the forest. Something made him feel...possessiveness over her. Wanted her all to himself. He growled slightly, sinking his now grown claws into a tree. He panted slightly, trying to get his dragon part under control. He winced when he felt horns slowly coming out. He gritted his teeth, forcing the emotions back down and his claws plus horns disappeared. He slumped to the ground, his back against the tree.

"Fuck." He muttered out, running a hand through his hair.

His dragon father made him study the rules of dragon mating, when they reached a certain age and when they knew who they're mate was. He didn't expect it to come this early but then again, he did admire Lucy for her strength, beauty, and the way she wanted to save her friends. The way she fought with them. He shivered lightly at the thought of all the times they hugged and when she was pressed against him. Like the time she was kidnapped by the Element 4. Her large breasts against his face. He had felt something stir within him but was able to suppress it. Natsu sighed, closing his eyes. Would Lucy even accept him? All of him if he turned into his beast form? The fire dragon slayer frowned, hoping that she would. She has never given him a look of disgust, even when he lost control. He sighed, feeling slightly depressed and sad.

Meanwhile, the blond Steller Mage was now dressed in form fitting jeans, black flats and a red tank top. Her hair was left down and she looked around for her pink haired fire dragon. She wondered where he ran off to. She sighed.

_*Great...Just great. Where could he be?*_ she thought, hoping to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Three days ago...my cousin was murdered. On May 13, 2012. So I'm semi-depressed still. But I will try to update as fast as I can. Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

Talk - "Idiots"

Thoughts - _*Idiots*_

Yelling - "**_Idiots_**"

Dragon/Possessed Thoughts - *_Idiots__*_

Yelling Thoughts - ***_Idiots_***_  
_

Possessed Talk - _"Idiots"_

* * *

**_Chapter 2  
_**

The blond girl had searched for her pink haired male companion. She couldn't find him anywhere and she sighed, looking up at the sky. Where in the world have he gone?

"Hey there sexy lady." A voice said, causing her to glance behind her.

Her eyes narrowed at the newcomer. This person was new. He had dirty blond hair and sparkling baby blue eyes. In other words, he was gorgeous but she had her eye on a certain pink haired dragon. She snorted inwardly and asked, "What do you want?"

He flashed a smile and said, "Name's Lucas and I'm claiming you as my women."

Lucy stared at him with a blank expression. Her lip twitched before letting out a loud laughter, tears running down her face. The guy looked flabbergasted, not believing a beautiful women was laughing at him. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her wrist, squeezing it tightly.

"Ow!" She yelped, tugging on her wrist, all laughter gone, "What the hell? Let me go!"

"No. You're _mine_." He hissed angrily, the air swirling around him dangerously.

Lucy was gasping for breath. It felt like the air was sucked out of her. Her vision was darkening and she gasped when she saw a fireball hit him. Lucas yelped, letting her go and she fell backwards, only to be caught by none other then her pink haired dragon partner.

"What the hell are you doing to her?_!_" he yelled angrily, fire swirling around him but none touched Lucy.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lucas asked hotly, "And why are you touching my women?"

"Your women?_!_" Natsu yelled, shocked.

Lucy panted for air, trying to recover back whatever air was taken from her but it seemed that she couldn't.

"Na-Natsu." She whimpered out, gasping for air.

He looked down at her then glared at the other male dragon, growling loudly, "What did you do to her?_!_"

Lucas snorted, crossing his arms, "Like hell I'm goi-GAH!"

Another body fell from the sky, the heel of that body slamming into Lucas's head. The body stood up straight, knee-long black hair swishing behind it slightly. The body then turned, revealing that it was a women. The women's eyes were white but it seemed like she was looking straight at them. Natsu growled again, holding Lucy to him as the women approached.

"Oh shut up you big baby." She sneered, flicking his forehead and he went flying backwards, crashing into the ground a few feet away. Glancing down at the blond now in her arms, she brought her hand up and placed a finger in the middle of her forehead. Black flames erupted from the finger, surrounding Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out, running towards them, "Let her go!"

He threw a fireball at the new female but it was deflected. Her white eyes flashed towards the flame mage and she snapped, "Stop attacking twit. I'm helping her."

The flame mage paused, looking uneasy. The white eyed women focused back on Lucy. Shadows came out of the women's body and surrounded Lucy. She stood up, her hands splayed out. Her eyes turned completely black, along with the white of her eyes. Red pupils took place and she began to speak in a different language.

(**1**)"آه، تاریکی.من از تو می خواهیم به انتشار این طلسم است.من در حال حاضر تو را احضار و از بین بردن طلسم اتصال بر این زنان."

Suddenly, dark shadows came forth from behind the strange women, wrapping around the blond tightly. Natsu twitched, growling. He didn't like where it was going. A dark light came spiraling out of her, piercing the blond through the lungs. Lucy let out a loud scream but Natsu couldn't break free of the shadows binding his feet. He struggled to break free. He howled in anger. The women's eyes pierced his, silencing his voice. He couldn't speak! He glared at the women. The shadows disappeared from Lucy, a lingering black light around her body before it moved away like steam. A second later, Lucy sat up, coughing heavily. The women's eyes were pure white again.

"How are you feeling?" She asked the blond.

Lucy sucked in a few gulps of air, blinking as she breathed normal.

"I-I can breath!" She said, astonished.

Natsu ran up to Lucy, checking over before hugging her, mumbling, "Thank god you're okay."

The Steller Mage's eyes softened at the Dragon Mage, petting his hair, "Me too."

The women smiled at the scene then turned, her hair swishing slightly and she glared down at Lucas, who looked up at her terrified. She let out a low angry growl, which startled Natsu and Lucy. They stared at her and saw angry black tentacles form from her shadows.

"You fucking idiot! You almost killed someone!" She howled with fury, slamming her shadows into him.

"GAH!" He yelled.

She kept slamming them into him until he was unconscious and bloody. She then turned to the two young teens and smiled apologetic.

"I'm so sorry for my teammate's stupidity." She said, bowing slightly.

"N-No! I-It's okay." Lucy stuttered, slightly afraid of the women.

"No it's not. He nearly killed you." She said, "I'm Ivory."

"Nice to meet you Ivory." Lucy said.

Natsu still clung to Lucy, not letting her go. Something about this women threw him into unease. Ivory picked up Lucas, placing him over her shoulder and said, "I'd prepare to be taken Lucy Heartfilia. By your dragon."

Shadows came forth, starting to cover her.

"W-Wait! What do you mean?" Lucy called.

Ivory only smiled, her eyes flickering to the flame dragon then back to the blond, "You will know soon enough."

With that last bit, she disappeared. Lucy only stared at the spot. What did Ivory mean by that?

* * *

**1. **"Oh darkness. I call upon thee to release this spell. I summon thee now and destroy the binding spell upon this women!"


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

Talk - "Idiots"

Thoughts - _*Idiots*_

Yelling - "**_Idiots_**"

Dragon/Possessed Thoughts - *_Idiots__*_

Yelling Thoughts - ***_Idiots_***_  
_

Possessed Talk - _"Idiots"_

* * *

**_Chapter 3  
_**

Lucy was sitting on her couch, thinking over what Ivory said. By 'her' dragon? What on earth did she mean by that? The blond let out a groaned and flopped to the side.

"Damn it! What did she mean?" She moaned out.

Opening her eyes, it came to her about what the shadow mage said. Natsu was a dragon mage. He practically lived and breathed like one. Her face flamed up in red.

"Oh god...'that's' what she meant!"

Lucy covered her face, not believing what Ivory said.

"Believe it Lucy." A voice said, making her shriek.

There, sitting on her chair, was Ivory herself. She grinned, her now pink-red eyes flashing.

"I-Ivory!" She yelped out, falling off her couch, "Oof!"

Ivory chuckled, red-pink eyes swirling with laughter. Scrambling up, she stuttered out, "H-How do you know all about the dragons rituals and all that?"

She grinned, exposing her fangs, "Because I happen to be a dragon myself. A Shadow Dragon. Lucas, whom I still apologize for, is an Air Dragon. No, we're not mates. We're cousins. My mate is in another country."

"R-Really?"

Ivory nodded, chuckling.

"W-Why do your eyes change color?" She asked, wondering.

"The color changes with my mood I believe." the shadow dragon said, "My eyes are naturally white."

"Oh."

Lucy thought about it for a minute then asked, "How...does one...erm..."

Ivory blinked, tilting her head, waiting for her to speak. Lucy coughed then asked, "How does one mate with a dragon?"

"Ah! That's quite easy my dear Lucy-chan~" Ivory said, smiling almost evilly yet gleefully.

The blond sweatdropped, suddenly fearing for herself.

"Well you're in luck. I know the arts of one who isn't a dragon mates with a dragon. You, Lucy, who isn't a dragon but a steller mage, it's quite easy yet dangerous." Ivory began, "It's like having sex with a human but with dragons, they turn into their half-dragon forms. They have claws, scales, horns, a tail, and their fangs grow. For Natsu, his eyes are going to turn into a golden flame color. For that, it means lust, love, and possessiveness. Now for humans who are none dragons, their dragon mates will bite into the junction of their neck and shoulder. A flame may appear on that area for you Lucy because Natsu is a fire dragon. Natsu is still young and may be a little rough on you but I think you may like it. Once you two are joined, meaning when his penis is in your vagina, all you'll feel is pleasure. Even if it's your first time. Also, his flame will not have any effect on you so you'll be safe from harm."

Lucy was blushing badly, through the whole time of Ivory's speech. The Shadow Dragon grinned, continuing, "Now the mating is going to last for a week or two. Depending on how much of a bond you two have. Now no other male is allowed to come near you for at least three days because he will fight any male who comes near."

The blond thought it over, nodding slightly. She glanced at the Shadow dragon and saw her grim face expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Ivory looked straight at the blond's eyes. Lucy nearly gasped at the sudden change of Ivory's eyes. A deep dark blue, swirling with sadness and worrisome.

"Lucy. There is a time limit for Natsu though. The longer he puts off this heat, the harder it is for him to resist your scent. If you don't accept him in at least two days, he will lose control. Two things can happen. Either he will end up killing himself because he can not take the rejection or he will rape you. His lust and want will take over completely and you may either end up very hurt or even dead. I highly suggest you decide soon."

Lucy's face went pale. Natsu would...rape her? He'd die if she didn't accept him? Lucy bit her lower lip, feeling scared. The Shadow dragon placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lucy. Do not fear him. He still has two days before the control snaps completely. I could sense that he is starting to lose control but is trying hard not to."

"But...I don't want to lose Natsu." She said.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him Lucy?" Ivory said again, her eyes swirling with deep blue and gold.

Lucy look down. Did she love Natsu? Of course she did. She loved him with all her heart. Glancing up at the dragon, she nodded, "I do love him."

Ivory grinned, her eyes turning back to a pink-red color, "Then there's your answer. And that's all you need."

Quickly glancing at the window, the dragon said, "I better go."

"What? Wh-why?" Lucy asked.

She grinned, "A certain little dragon is heading this way."

Lucy blinked, blushing slightly and watched the Shadow Dragon disappear through the ground of shadows. Glancing at the window, she waited for her dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy.

* * *

Talk - "Idiots"

Thoughts - _*Idiots*_

Yelling - "**_Idiots_**"

Dragon/Possessed Thoughts - *_Idiots__*_

Yelling Thoughts - ***_Idiots_***_  
_

Possessed Talk - _"Idiots"_

* * *

**_Chapter 4  
_**

Lucy sighed, waiting for Natsu to appear but she was starting to doze off.

_*Where's Natsu?* _she thought, her eyes closing and she fell asleep.

Natsu was pacing back and forth under Lucy's window, chewing on his lower lip. Earlier today had him worried. He wanted to rip out that other male's throat for even touching his Lucy. He stopped, tensing up. His Lucy? When did she become his?

*_Since the day you met_ _her_* his inner dragon said.

Natsu groaned softly, his hands running through his hair. Why did it have to be so...so...so frustrating?_!_ Suddenly, his nose caught a scent and he growled, his hand bursting out in flames.

"Calm yourself Natsu Dragneel."

"What the hell do you want?" He growled out, his eyes narrowing.

The Shadow Dragon appeared, a small smirk placed on her face.

"Just seeing how my favorite two little couple are~" She sang.

That threw him off guard and he stared at her, "Huh?"

She squealed softly, suddenly looking all fangirlish, "You and Lucy-chan look so cute together~"

Natsu's face blew up in flames, red spreading across his cheeks, "Wha-What?"

"Oh come on Natsu-kun. I know that you want her." She said.

He looked down at the ground, the redness not going away.

"I highly suggest you go and make your move on her. She does want you."

The Flame Dragon looked at her, "How do you know that?"

Ivory tapped her nose, her pink eyes glittering, "My nose never lies Natsu-kun. I could smell her getting aroused by just your name."

The male dragon's eyes went wide with shock, his blush becoming deeper, "I-Is that so?"

She smiled, nodding her head, "Yes it is. I have no reason to lie. So go on! Get her!"

Natsu felt awkward about having someone cheer for him and Lucy...mating. He shivered a little but nodded, "Okay."

Ivory smirked as she watched him jump to the window, entering the apartment. She stretched, her back popping, "Looks like my work here is done. Let's see how they are tomorrow."

With that, she disappeared through the ground of shadows. Natsu glanced back down to thank her for the push but she was gone. Natsu closed the windows, locking them then closed the curtains. He spotted Lucy on her bed, slumbering away. His nose twitched and he swallowed. One thing for sure, Ivory was right. Lucy was aroused. He made his way over to her, half-kneeling on her bed. Leaning closer, his nose twitched again and he nearly groaned. Lucy smelled fantastic and utterly divine. Leaning down, he began to nuzzle her neck and placing small butterfly kisses against it. Lucy let out a small happy sigh, her lips curving into a smile while mumbling, "Natsu."

The pink-rose haired dragon melted a little and climbed on top of her, placing himself in between her legs. His arms were placed on either side of her head then continued to nuzzle her neck.

"Lucy." he mumbled.

The Steller Mage's eyes fluttered open, hearing her name from the male that she was dreaming about. Her own nose twitched, smelling forest and spice. She could also smell flames. It was Natsu's scent and it was close. Opening her eyes more, she was his face above her. Instead of freaking out like she would normally, she just smiled up at him.

"Natsu." She said happily, her arms going up and wrapping around his neck.

Natsu shivered at the feel of her hands playing with the hair on the back of his neck. She pulled him down slightly and asked almost shyly, "Kiss me?"

He let out a full bearing grin and said, "Always."

His tan lips met her glossy pale ones. Natsu thought he had died for a moment. Her lips was everything that he dreamed of and better. Lucy couldn't believe how soft his lips felt against hers. Despite how he lived in the woods and fought. Natsu nibbled on her lower lip and she didn't open. She wanted to tease her dragon. Lucy wanted to see what he would do to gain enter. Suddenly, Natsu growled and roughly rubbed his lower half against hers, causing her to gasp and open her mouth. His tongue slid in and stroked her tongue. Lucy groaned at the feeling of his tongue. It was hot but not burning hot. It made her feel like jelly. She could feel his harden length against her neither lips. The blond let out a low moan as he rubbed against her. Natsu smirked against her lips, her arousal making its way up to his nose. She liked what he was doing to her. His Lucy couldn't deny it at all. Pulling back for air, Natsu dove for her neck, biting and licking the column of her neck. Lucy let out a small moan, "Na-Natsu."

"You taste good Lucy. I wonder where else tastes good." He said.

Lucy's face heated up, a blush running across her face. She couldn't believe what Natsu just said! She then thought back to what Ivory said. Natsu wouldn't really himself in a way. The blond let out a yelp as Natsu pulled the straps of her nightgown down, exposing her breasts.

"Na-Natsu!" She yelped out, trying to cover herself.

Lucy froze when she heard a growl rip from Natsu's throat and her hands were slammed into the mattress, pinned. She stared up at him with shock. He was glaring down at her, slight anger swirling through his eyes.

"Don't," he hissed, "You ever dare cover yourself from me."

The blond shook with slightly fear, tears wielding up. Natsu snapped out of his angry haze, staring blankly at the women below him. He cursed at himself. It was her first time being with a male. Of course she'd be shy. His eyes soften and he leaned down, nuzzling her neck softly, "Sorry Luce."

"I-It's okay." She mumbled.

He sat up again, looking down at her then kissed her softly. Lucy was surprised on the soft kiss. A moan ripped from her throat as hands began to massage her breasts. Natsu moved down from her lips to her neck then between her breasts, kissing between softly. He kissed his way up her right breast, sucking on the nipple and biting it gently. The blond moaned softly, arching slightly. Natsu switched to the other side, nipping it and sucking. Lucy squirmed, the heat in her lower regions flaring up even more now. Natsu pulled her lower part of the gown up and pulled back. His eyes went wide, noticing that her panties were gone. The mage panted softly, her face bright red. Natsu stared from her face down to her lower lips. A small patch of blond was sitting there but the rest was bare. He pulled her legs apart and lower his face.

"N-Natsu! What are yo-O-Oh!" Lucy cried out softly.

The dragon mage had spread her lips apart and began to lick. He swirled his tongue around, pressing his face closer. Lucy was mewling, her hands tangling in his hair. Natsu sucked on the little nub which cause Lucy to lightly scream in pleasure. Natsu grinned, sticking his finger into her.

"A-Ah~!"

"You're sure wet Lucy." He said then licked her again and added another finger.

The blond mewled loudly, her legs twitching. She could feel something stir within her lower belly. The male was switching between sucking and licking as he pumped his finger into her vagina.

"Natsu~!" She cried out.

The said male growled in pleasure, not even noticing that he was growing horns and a tail. His nails that were in Lucy didn't grow but the others did. Even his fangs began to grow and scales appeared on his skin.

"N-Natsu...I-I..."

"What do you want Lucy?" He purred, his eyes now a golden-red color.

"I want you inside me!" She cried out.

He purred, quickly deposing his clothes and mounted on her again. Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of him. He had a patch of pink hair at the base of his penis but that was about all. And he was quite big. About 10 inches wide and 8 inches long. She swallowed heavily and looked into Natsu's eyes. The blond gasped at the sight of him. He looked like a humanoid dragon! But strangely...she wasn't afraid. This was the same Natsu she grew to love. Smiling up at him, she nodded. The half-dragon male grinned, placing himself at her entrance.

"_Are you...ready?_"

She shivered at his voice. It was deeper then his regular voice but she found it arousing.

"Yes Natsu."

Natsu pushed the tip it then slammed his lips against hers as he slammed into her. She let out a muffled scream, tears falling from her eyes. Oh god! It hurt so much! She let out a small whimper. Natsu nuzzled his cheek against hers, purring softly. Lucy panted, trying to focus on what he felt like. When he shifted, she let out a pleasurable scream. Again, she thought back to what Ivory said and damn...she was right. Natsu grinned again, slowly moving in and out, just to get her to adjust to the size of him. Lucy moaned, her eyes closing. Natsu began to move faster and the blond began to scream in pleasure. The dragon male growled slightly. If she continued to scream like that, people would appear and he didn't want that. He slammed his lips against hers, moving even faster. He swallowed her screams of pleasure. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, screaming into his mouth. Breaking away for air, Lucy let out a yell, "Aaah~ Yes Natsu~!"

Natsu let out a mini roar, feeling himself and Lucy getting closer to their climax. Natsu looked down at the blond under him, drinking in the sight. Her eyes were closed in pleasure, face all red and mouth hanging open. Her breasts bouncing up and down with hard nipples. His penis disappearing, almost like it was being swallowed into her vagina. He couldn't get enough.

"Na-Natsu. S-So...c-close!" Lucy yelped out, her back arching.

The dragon had to agree there. He was getting close to and he leaned down, never once loosing the fast pace and growled into her ear, "_Cum with me Lucy._"

Lucy couldn't help but obey. She let out a loud yelp, clutching around him tightly as she came. Natsu let out a deafening roar before sinking his fangs into the junction between Lucy's neck and shoulder as he came. Lucy's limbs twitched as she panted. Natsu's dragon state didn't disappear as he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. Lucy figured it was because the mating takes three days to nearly a week. Whatever it was, she didn't mind Natsu looking like this. Natsu was Natsu to her. She cuddled close to him, sighing happily as his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you Natsu." She mumbled out, slowly dozing off.

He chuckled and said, "I love you too, my Lucy."

With that said, she only smiled and fell into a deep sleep, followed closely by her new mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy.

* * *

Talk - "Idiots"

Thoughts - _*Idiots*_

Yelling - "**_Idiots_**"

Dragon/Possessed Thoughts - *_Idiots__*_

Yelling Thoughts - ***_Idiots_***_  
_

Possessed Talk - _"Idiots"_

* * *

**_Chapter 5  
_**

Lucy groaned, wanting to turn off the sun. She winced slightly, feeling sore. The blond figured from the mating she had last night. Her face lit up, remembering the events. Looking around, she noticed Natsu was missing. She blinked, wondering where he went off to. Getting up to take a bath, she let out a small yelp, clutching her shoulder. She gritted her teeth, making her way to the bathroom. Turning out light, she let out a gasp. On her shoulder were deep bite marks. They were still red but weren't bleeding and it was super sore and sensitive to touch. Maybe a bath would help her sore body. Turning on the water, she waited for the temperature to change then plugged the drain. She grabbed her bottle of bubbles and poured some in. Sniffing it, she sighed happily. Jasmine and Vanilla, her favorite. Natsu once told her that he really liked her scent. Placing a foot in, she nearly melted into a puddle. It felt amazing. Slipping into the tub, she let out a happy moan. The water seemed to sooth her body and the bit mark. Deciding that Natsu would be back soon, she scrubbed her body clean and got out, draining the tub. The bite mark had dulled to a slight sting but other then that, she felt great. Slipping on a skirt and a tank top, she walked into the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled lightly and she fished out some waffle mix and began to make waffles. She was in a waffle mood. As she began to hum, she failed to notice someone sneaking up on her. Arms wrapped around her waist and she let out a shriek, jumping.  
Twirling around, she raised a pan then blinked, "Natsu?"

"Hey Luce!" He greeted happily.

She blinked, taking in his form. He was still in his half-dragon form but his eyes were back to an onyx color. She glared at him and said, "You scared me you idiot."

His smile fell and he nuzzled her neck, mumbling, "Sorry Luce."

The blond was losing the battle of staying mad at him. He was too cute to stay mad at. She huffed slightly and said, "It's fine Natsu."

Patting his hair, mindful of the horns, he grinned again. Suddenly, his grin faltered. Natsu's nose twitched. He couldn't really smell himself on her anymore. His eyes narrow dangerously and hissed, "Where's my scent?"

Lucy blinked, "Huh?"

"My scent. It's gone. It's not on you." He hissed low.

She noted that his eyes were becoming red.

"N-Natsu? W-What's wrong?" She stuttered out, becoming scared.

"Why is my scent gone?_!_" He roared at her.

Lucy flinched back, whimpering. Natsu paused, smelling fear coming off of her and then frown. She probably didn't know.

"I-I...I just went to take a bath..." she whimpered out, "I felt so sore."

Natsu's head drooped a little, whimpering as he nuzzled her neck, apologizing the way a dragon would. Lucy shivered lightly and felt Natsu suddenly tense.

"Natsu?" She called softly, worried and curious.

Suddenly, Gray and Erza busted through the door.

"There you ar-Natsu?_!_" Gray yelled.

"Lucy! Get away from him!" Erza shouted at the blond.

Natsu's eyes flared blood red, hissing in anger before gathering Lucy in his arms and bolted out her window. She was shrieking in panic at the suddenly take off.

"Lucy!" Erza and Gray cried out, watching Natsu fly away with the blond.

Lucy glanced up at Natsu, thinking back to what Ivory said. She did say that he would attack other males. He felt threatened by Gray and probably Erza. Lucy giggled silently, nuzzling her face into his neck. Natsu glanced down at his new mate, pleased that she had accepted him. Making his way towards his little house in the woods that he had spent most of the early morning till mid-afternoon building. Only he knew where it was. Landing gracefully, he put the blond down on her feet. She looked around, surprised that there was a new house. Not that far was a hot spring with a waterfall. She turned, grabbing Natsu by his scarf and pulled in down into a passionate kiss. Natsu was surprised that she made the first move but quickly kissed her back, nibbling on her lower lip. The blond opened her mouth with a light moan, her hand tugging at his hair slightly. Suddenly, the half-dragon smirked into the kiss and Lucy began to worry slightly. Picking her up, he walked over to the little house. There was a mat for the doorway and he just pushed it opened. There was a small kitchen and a small bed in the corner. Natsu made his way to the bed and placed her down, never once breaking their kiss. Pulling off his scarf, he pinned her arms against the bed then wrapped his scarf around her hands, binding them together and then binded it to the iron barred bed frame. Lucy groaned, tugging on the scarf.

"Natsuuuuu~" She whined out, panting slightly.

He only smirked and kissed her neck, right where the bite mark was at. She shivered lightly and her breath caught in her throat, feeling his fingers dancing along the underside of her breast. Natsu pushed the shirt up, his eyes feasting on her perfect breasts. He tended to wonder how she could stand this much weight but he didn't care. She was the most perfect girl he's ever met. He leaned down, his tongue flicked out of his mouth and took a swift lick of her pink nipple. Lucy gasped, arching slightly. She felt so sensitive and she could feel pleasure with him. Swirling around the bud, he lifted his other hand to her neglected breast, rolling and pinching the nipple. The blond let out a small mewl, rubbing her lower half against Natsu. He growled low, pleased by her reaction. He softly nipped against the nipple then placed a small kiss. He switched his hand from one to the other, licking and nipping the other nipple.

"N-Natsu~!" She moaned out.

He chuckled lightly, kissing down her stomach. She squirmed then her body jerked a bit, feeling his tongue swirling around her navel. It felt so weird but pleasurable. Continuing down his path, he left little nips here and there, careful not to pierce her skin. Lucy moaned softly as Natsu's hands rubbed her thighs. Moving her skirt, he nearly had a heart attack. Lucy wasn't wearing any underwear. The blond began to wonder why Natsu had stopped and before she could open her eyes, she felt hot breath on her vagina. Her eyes flew open as her body arched, letting out a loud wail of pleasure when she felt his tongue bury itself deep within.

"Natsu!" She screamed out, her arms starting to ache from the strain.

She wanted to touch him so badly. Oh how she was going to get him back for this. Lucy let out another wail of pleasure as Natsu began to suck on the little nub.

"P-Please N-Natsu!" She stuttered out.

"_Please what?" _he purred, his eyes now golden.

"O-Ooo!" She moaned out, feeling his fingers go deep within her.

Natsu continued to suck and lick her. She withered helplessly, moaning and wailing with pleasure. Lucy wasn't sure on how much she could take from his tongue and finger torture.

"Please Natsu!" She wailed, her back arching, "Please fuck me!"

Natsu grinned widely and purred out, "I will obey my mate."

Lucy laid down, panting heavily as she stared up at Natsu. He undressed himself quickly, already feeling the affects of her looks, moans, wails, and scent. The look she was giving him almost made him cum in his pants. She had the most pleasure filled sexy face he's ever seen. He moved back to his position, moving closer and grabbed her legs. Spreading them with his hands, he thrusted into her. Lucy let out a scream, her back arching. He had filled her up and she could feel him. Natsu didn't even wait and began to set a steady pace. It neither was fast and hard or slow and soft. It was set in between. Lucy was panting even more, mewling and moaning. She tugged on the scarf, wanting her arms to be released. This was torture. Not being able to touch him. She wanted to touch him. Then she decided to clutch around him tightly and he let out a sharp growl, faltering a bit. She was sure her face held a smug look and judging by Natsu's face now slightly glaring down at her, her face did hold the smug look. Suddenly, he slammed into her, going faster and harder. Lucy screamed loudly, her back arching high. Natsu bent down, his lips sucking on her neck. He had pushed her back down in order to reach her neck. He loved the feeling of her breasts pressed tightly against his rock hard chest. He let out a small pleasure filled growl, feeling her hips trying to match his thrusts. He could feel himself grow close and judging by Lucy tightening on him, she was very close. The half-dragon began to pound even faster, the whole house shaking by the force of his thrusts. Lucy was wailing loudly, tears of pleasure rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly, Lucy arched as much as she could, tightening very tight around Natsu. It was enough that he came with her, sinking his teeth into the bite mark once again. Lucy let out the loudest scream of pleasure which echoed through the trees, scaring some of the birds away. Natsu growled low, pleased by everything so far and took his teeth from her neck. He licked at her wound, to make sure that it wasn't as sore when she woke up. He pulled out of her and laid down to her side, instantly pulling her close, nuzzling her hair. Lucy let out a soft lazy giggle, her world darkening. She was so tired. Natsu purred lightly and said, "Sleep Luce."

"Love you...Natsu." She mumbled out, finally passing out.

The pink-haired male chuckled and kissed her cheek, mumbling in her ear, "I love you too Lucy."


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy~

Ps: I won't be able to write anything tomorrow cause I'm going to my grandma's house

Pps: PhoenixedDragon gave me an awesome idea. I'm going to put it to good use in the next chapter. :3

* * *

Talk - "Idiots"

Thoughts - _*Idiots*_

Yelling - "**_Idiots_**"

Dragon/Possessed Thoughts - *_Idiots__*_

Yelling Thoughts - ***_Idiots_***_  
_

Possessed Talk - _"Idiots"_

* * *

**_Chapter 6  
_**

The blond mage had woken up to find Natsu missing. She figured he went out to get some firewood or food so she decided to go to the waterfall hot springs that she saw. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her sore body. Making her way to the hot springs, she couldn't help but admire the beauty if it. Grinning, she stripped off the towel and teased the water with her toe. She winced slightly then put it back in, feeling that it wasn't as hot as before. She carefully stepped in then sat all the way down, letting out a loud pleasurable sigh.

"This water feels greeeaaaat~"

"Doesn't it?" A female voice asked.

Lucy let out a loud yelp, turning to her left to see Ivory sitting in the water as well.

"I-Ivory?_!_" she yelped, stuttering.

"Yello~" She coo'd, giggling.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Came to check on my favorite couple." The Shadow Dragon said, winking.

Lucy laughed slightly, "We're doing just fine."

"I could tell. By the screams you let out."

Lucy blushed dark red, sinking down till her nose and eyes were poking out. Ivory let out a loud laugh at the blond's reaction.

"Oh come on Lucy-chan. Don't need to be shy. It just shows how great Natsu-kun really iiiiissss~" she sang, smiling widely.

The blond mage rolled her eyes, but raised her head back up.

"What are you really doing here Ivory?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Alright alright. I actually came here to warn you that something bad is going to happen."

"W-What?"

"Yes. On the night of the blood moon." Ivory said, her eyes turning pure black.

"Blood moon? What happens?"

"I'm not exactly sure what is going to happen but I know that it has to do with you and Natsu."

Lucy blinked, not liking where the conversation was going. And from what Ivory's eye color was, she could guess that it was going to be pretty bad.

"Call it a hunch but I have a gut feeling that someone powerful is going to come and try to take you away. To try and provoke Natsu into going into his full form." Ivory said, leaning back against the rock.

Lucy gulped, "Y-You think so?"

Ivory nodded her head, "Yes. I do think so. Someone wants Natsu to lose control. To attack everything in sight."

Suddenly, Ivory paled then looked dead straight at her.

"W-What?" The blond asked.

"For Natsu to lose control, what has to happened to make him like that?" She asked, her eyes swirling with dark red and black.

The Steller Mage thought hard about it then said slowly, "I...have to be hurt."

"No Lucy. You have to die."

Lucy paled, her eyes wide with shock, "N-No..."

"Yes Lucy. I'm afraid it's true. Someone is going to kill you in front of Natsu. And he will lose control. Dragons mate for life and when they see their mate die, they become over taken with grief, anger, and pain. They will lose control. That is the goal." Ivory explained.

Tears began to swim into her vision, taking in the information. She would have to...die? In order for Natsu to lose control?

"Why us?" She asked softly.

"That...I do not know. I am actually watching the border of this place. Natsu may not be aware of this and he might attack me if I got close. You have the reason of the day till the mating is done then the rest of the week is for him to make other male suitors back off till the last day. Tomorrow, I shall come and inform Natsu of the situation. He will be even more cautious then he already is but it is for the best. And I will help him out. I am best as a look out." Ivory said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

Ivory just grinned cheekily, "I am a Shadow Dragon after all."

The blond stared at her then laughed slightly, "Right. I totally forgot."

Ivory laughed slightly, shaking her head, "You are such a blond."

"Hey!" Lucy said, splashing some water towards the other female.

"Oi!" She yelped, laughing before splashing some water back.

Suddenly, Ivory smirked, waving good-bye then vanished through the shadows. Lucy blinked, wondering why she left before she yelped, arms wrapping around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

"Natsu." She said, turning around and smiled.

The half-dragon smiled at her and kissed her softly. Lucy nearly purred at how gentle Natsu was being. But then she realized that Natsu was naked and she was naked. And Ivory saw! She was both a bit mad yet embarrassed. Natsu chuckled at Lucy's blush, nipping the mark on her neck. Lucy couldn't believe how hard he was getting but then again, it was still mating time for him. She smiled slightly, not even bringing herself to care. In fact, Lucy didn't mind if it was Natsu at all. She loved him with her entire heart and soul.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy~

Ps: PhoenixedDragon, this is for you since you gave me the idea. :D

* * *

Talk - "Idiots"

Thoughts - _*Idiots*_

Yelling - "**_Idiots_**"

Dragon/Possessed Thoughts - *_Idiots__*_

Yelling Thoughts - ***_Idiots_***_  
_

Possessed Talk - _"Idiots"_

* * *

**_Chapter 7  
_**

The half-dragon Natsu slowly licked his mate's neck, earning a small pleasurable sigh. He loved to pleasure his mate. She was so beautiful and strong. She also smelled so sweet and delicious. He licked his lips slightly before nipping her neck, his left hand going to her breast, massaging it softly. Lucy gave a small moan, feeling herself slowly turning on. Natsu knew how to turn her on very well and she blushed lightly. Natsu lifted her up, not wanting to waste any second of being inside her. He tortured her enough yesterday and he wanted her right here and now. He seethed himself inside of her, causing her to cry out.

"N-Natsu!"

He grinned, lifting her legs up around his waist and began to move her. Lucy held onto Natsu as best as she could or else she would be underwater. The blond moaned loudly, tilting her head back. Natsu licked the bite mark, sucking on it gently before sucking and biting harder. Lucy let out a small wail of pleasure. It felt so good! Why didn't she tell Natsu before all this? Then she remembered. She was scared of being rejected by him and so, she had buried her feelings for him deep within. Natsu moved away from her neck and kissed her fully and deeply. Their tongue met in a wet, sloppy kiss. Saliva running down their chins. To Natsu, it tasted sweet. To Lucy, it tasted like spice. But it fit them well. It was nothing like any of them ever tasted before. Sweet yet spicy. Spicy yet sweet. Lucy clutched around Natsu slightly, moaning into his mouth. Natsu let out a small hiss, loving the feeling of her clutching him. He brought her up and down harder and faster, causing the girl to let out a loud howl of pleasure as Natsu grinned widely. Natsu moved her even more faster and she let out the loudest scream yet, cumming hard around him and he let out a loud dragon roar, burying himself deep within her and released his seed. What they didn't know, what was taking root inside of her at that very moment. Natsu shakily moved to the edge of the water, placing Lucy onto the ground then brought his face down to her vagina, licking it softly. Lucy's body jerked and she let out a loud mewl of pleasure, arching her back. Once he cleaned her up, he pulled himself out of the water and laid down beside her. He was still hard from what Lucy could see and she got an idea. Sitting up, she placed her legs over Natsu's legs, leaning down. Natsu tilted his head up, looking at her and his eyes grew wide. Lucy gave him a small wink then took him into her mouth. The half-dragon's head fell back down, groaning loudly. Lucy used one hand to hold his hips down while her other one grasped him as she licked and sucked. She rolled her tongue around the base before moving up. Sliding her tongue over the slit of the head, Natsu let out a groan. The blond felt confident about herself. She has never done something like this before but it felt so natural with Natsu. Swirling her tongue around the head, she let out a soft hum, causing the half-dragon to thrust all the way into her throat. She was lucky that she didn't have a gag-reflex or else she would've been throwing up. Using both of her hands, she slammed his hips back down, pinning them there. Natsu could only grunt, growl, and moan. Lucy bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around and hummed even louder. Natsu could feel his release coming because he was still so sensitive. Natsu let out a small roar, his back arching as he came into Lucy's mouth. Lucy had slammed her mouth all the way to his lower belly, his soft pubs tickling her nose slightly. She felt it grow big as he came and she swallowed all of it. Releasing him from her mouth, she licked her lips and said, "That was tasty."

And she wasn't lying. He tasted like spice and fire. Everything about him tasted like it. She laid down next to him and cuddled him, sighing happily. The half-dragon held her close, nuzzling her hair. He knew he could spend like this forever.

_~Elsewhere~_

"My Lord, the day of the Red Moon is nearly here." A voice echoed.

On top of a thrown, sat a some-what large muscler man. He had waist long black hair and completely black eyes with blood red pupils. On his face, he wore a nasty, twisted evil grin.

"Good. I am looking forward to destroying your future Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Mage." he said, a laugh echoing through the castle walls.

The voice that had spoke was a female with knee-long silver hair and dark forest green pupils. Her face was completely blank and she simply stood there, awaiting her master's orders. Behind a pillar, stood a women with black hair and color changing eyes. It was Ivory herself and she wore a frown upon her face. She had heard a rumor that someone who wanted to destroy Natsu Dragneel's life was around here. Never had in a million years she would've guessed it would've been her own flesh and blood. Her own brother, Drake Dageel.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy~

Also, this chapter is mostly focused on Ivory so all of you can see what is happening. And sorry if it's short.

And to answer a question, I'm not adding Rouge. I have something planned for Wendy though much later.

* * *

Talk - "Idiots"

Thoughts - _*Idiots*_

Yelling - "**_Idiots_**"

Dragon/Possessed Thoughts - *_Idiots__*_

Yelling Thoughts - ***_Idiots_***_  
_

Possessed Talk - _"Idiots"_

* * *

**_Chapter 8  
_**

Ivory walked down the long hallway, the servants barely noticing her. She needed to find out why her brother wants Lucy dead and why he wanted to release Natsu's rage. Drake hadn't notice her presence yet and it was a good thing that he hadn't noticed. Racking her nails through her long hair, the shadows shifted slightly. Tilting her head behind her, her completely black eyes with red pupils looked over her shoulder. A figure completely cloaked was slightly bowed.

"Mistress." The airy chilled voice said.

Her eyes narrowed sharply. Her voice was piercing and icy, "Ikonnoff (I-Koon-noff). What have you found?"

"You brother wishes to destroy Fairy Tail and the villages surrounding it. When Dragnee loses his sense and releases his rage, your brother will take control of it and use it to scare the people into submission or kill them."

"I see," She said, "Continue to watch him Ikonnoff."

"Yes my mistress."

With that, the figure disappeared through the wall. Ivory thought over what he had said. Drake wanted to kill Lucy just to have Natsu enraged and to control him?

"This is no good." She muttered, biting her thumb nail, "I must warn them both before it's too late."

Making her way down the hallway, she ended up at her brother's room. Knowing that he was out, she made her way inside. She nearly backpedaled and threw up. Covering her nose with her cloak, she couldn't believe how nasty it smelt in his room. Going in further, she stared in shock. Women laid upon the ground, some were ripped apart to the point where no one could tell it was a human once while others were still half-whole. Other were ripped open, their insides missing. These were young women, still radiating with purity. She could sense that some were viciously raped. She felt sorry for these women and wished she could bring them back but they had no magical powers. Making her way from the scene, she found his desk and rummaged through it. Finding a scroll of the ritual for control, she stashed it in her cloak. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. Her eyes went wide with shock when she pulled out another scroll. It was one of how to enter an others body and leave your own. He wanted to take over Natsu's body? The idea clicked into her head. That's what her brother wanted. She needed to warn them now. Quickly putting the scroll into her cloak as well, she went to the door but stopped, the doorknob twisting. Calling her shadows, she disappeared through the floorboards, landing on her feet on the lower level. She let out a sigh of relief and made her way to the outside. Ivory called her shadows, which wrapped around her and made her disappear completely. Just seconds before a roar of anger flowed through the castle.

"That bitch will pay." Drake growled, a dark mist coming forth from his mouth a it surrounded him.

"You shall not worry about her. It is them that we must get." A voice purred.

"Yes...you are right."

A dark shadowy mist was sitting upon the bed, in a form of a woman.

"You must get that human women soon. I need a body." The woman hissed, her eyes narrowed, "And this time, do not damage it!"

Drake glared at the woman, "I do what I want Iresal (I-re-sal)!"

The woman, Iresal, hissed and quickly surrounded him, taking away his air, "You will do what I say or else."

He let out a choked 'yes' and she released him, settling back down on the bed, "Good."

The male coughed a few times before glaring at the woman again. She gave him a sickly sweet smile and said, "We must act tonight. The blood moon will be upon us in two days."

"Yes, I know." Drake said.

Iresal purred lightly, the dark mist covering over the dead bodies of the women. They began to decay and disappear. Drake smiled evilly, watching his dark misty lover eat. Soon, she will have the body of a beautiful young woman and she will be all his.


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy~

Chapter 9 ya'll~

* * *

Talk - "Idiots"

Thoughts - _*Idiots*_

Yelling - "**_Idiots_**"

Dragon/Possessed Thoughts - *_Idiots__*_

Yelling Thoughts - ***_Idiots_***_  
_

Possessed Talk - _"Idiots"_

* * *

**_Chapter 9  
_**

Lucy blinked sleepily, yawning as she stretched. She nearly jumped at the feel of something brushing against her leg. Pulling the blanket off, she saw a red tail with small stubbed spines. Following the tail up, it was attached to a person and that person was her mate Natsu Dragneel. The blond blinked then smile softly. It didn't matter to her what he looked like. He was still her Natsu. She reached a hand out, running her hand through his hair. She was shocked to feel that his hair was soft and not spiky. She always figured that it was hard and painful to touch but she was wrong. Letting out a giggle, she kept running her finger through his hair till he murmured. Blinking sleepily, his gaze followed the pale arm before it landed on Lucy.

"Lucy?" he murmured, sitting up and rubbing his eye.

"Morning Natsu." She said happily, hugging him.

He blinked then looked around, "Where are we?"

She blinked, looking at him with a slightly hurt expression, "Do you...not remember?"

The half-dragon blinked then suddenly tackled her to the ground, which she let out a shriek.

"NATSU!"

He gave her a grin that stretched over his face, "Of course I remember! I'd have to be completely dense or stupid not to know that you're my mate."

Nuzzling her neck softly, he said softly, "I love you Lucy."

Gazing softly down at him, she ran a hand through his hair and said, "I love you too Natsu."

"Yay!" He cheered, licking her neck slightly and sat up, pulling her along with him.

Squeaking at the sudden change, she blinked when Natsu suddenly let out a growl, his dragon tail twitching. Appearing before them, was Ivory the Shadow Dragon.

"Hello Lucy."

"Ivory? What are you doing here?"

"I have very grave news." She said, her face grim as her eyes were pitch black.

Natsu let a warning growl rip through his throat, his whole body tense.

"Calm yourself Dragneel. I have no quarrels with you." Ivory snapped.

He moved to a standing position, bringing Lucy up but didn't relax.

"Lucy, I know who wants you dead and to unleash Natsu's rage." She said.

Lucy blinked, "Who is it?"

Natsu froze. Someone wanted Lucy dead?

"I'm afraid it is my own brother. But I fear that there is something else with him. I could feel something lurking around the castle."

Lucy let out a gasp, her eyes wide with shock. Natsu felt slightly lost but he understood most of it. Someone wanted his mate dead. Someone wanted to control him. Letting a snarl rip from his throat, he nearly unleashed his rage towards the blackette but his mate's touch calmed him down slightly.

"I do not know why my brother wishes to do this." She said, "I fear something is controlling him."

"Controlling him? How so?"

"My brother and I are or were close. He could never harm a soul. He was so gentle and kind for that. One day though, he came home completely changed. His eyes never changed back to normal." she said, sadness creeping into her tone.

"I'm very sorry Ivory." the blond said.

"I will be fine. But we must stop my brother at all costs." She said, knowing full well that they might have to kill him.

"He isn't laying a hand on my mate." Natsu growled, hugging the blond close.

Lucy blushed slightly while Ivory chuckled, "Of course not. I won't let him hurt Lucy as well."

"What kind of power does he have?" Lucy asked, curious.

"Water. He can control whatever water. Even if it's within a person." She said, her eyes flashing.

Lucy gulped, looking at Natsu.

"He can not control fire so therefor, he can not control Natsu. He will have to fight. He will have no choice." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Water and Fire are opposites." Ivory said, chuckling at the blush on Lucy's face.

"Oh, right."

"But we must get you to a safe place." She said, teasing gone.

Natsu couldn't agree more with Ivory on that. Lucy must be put in a safe place so she will not be hurt or killed.


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy~

Chapter 10 ya'll~

And sorry that it's short. -.- I ran out of ideas for this chapter. So a little bit from Ivory's POV and her wonderful thoughts.

* * *

Talk - "Idiots"

Thoughts - _*Idiots*_

Yelling - "**_Idiots_**"

Dragon/Possessed Thoughts - *_Idiots__*_

Yelling Thoughts - ***_Idiots_***_  
_

Possessed Talk - _"Idiots"_

* * *

**_Chapter 10  
_**

I yawned, stretching as I followed Natsu and Lucy through Fairy Tail. It was obvious that Natsu was going to stay in the half-dragon, half-human form but it seemed like Lucy didn't care. Peeking open an eye, I noticed how his tail seemed to be nearing Lucy, ready to grab her. I had to snicker silently. It was just so cute.

"Heeey! Lucy!" A voice yelled.

Looking around Lucy, I saw a dark blue hair male running up. He was beaming at her. Natsu let out a warning growl, his tail twitching.

"Gray!"

"Are you alright? The idiot Natsu didn't hurt you did he?" He asked, oblivious to Natsu standing near her.

"Natsu didn't hurt nor will he ever." She said, a bit angry.

"Oh good. Listen, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

Suddenly, Natsu's tail wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him. Letting out a growl, Lucy blushed slightly.

"Sorry ice-breath." Natsu growled, "She's mine."

"Huh? She doesn't belong to you."

"Wrong there buddy." I interjected, stepping forward, "Natsu has claimed Lucy as his mate and she did accept."

Natsu looked pleased that I was on his side. Of course I would be! They're the cutest couple I've ever seen. I do want little Nalu babies running around. They'd be the cutest thing ever!

"H-How-"

"Do I know? Simple. I'm a dragon as well." I said, grinning ear to ear.

"Well Erza isn't going to be happy." Gray said, glaring at Natsu.

I walked up to him and flicked him in the forehead, sending him flying and crashing through a building wall. I saw Lucy and Natsu sweatdrop.

"Oopsie! Used a little too much power." I said, grinning sheepishly at them.

"R-Right..." Lucy stuttered out, "Glad you're on our side."

Chuckling, I nodded as waited for them to continue walking. I didn't get a good look at Fairy Tail the last time I was here. It was a friendly place. I could feel happiness all around. This is the one place that I could smile a lot, no matter what. I also noticed that they were like a family. Much different then my own family life. I couldn't believe that my brother wants to destroy the very thing that means so much to people. He was never like this but it pains me to even think about me having to hurt him. Or worse, even kill him. He was the only family that I have left.


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy~

Chapter 11 ya'll~

Sorry that it took so long. Had writer's block. XP

* * *

Talk - "Idiots"

Thoughts - _*Idiots*_

Yelling - "**_Idiots_**"

Dragon/Possessed Thoughts - *_Idiots__*_

Yelling Thoughts - ***_Idiots_***_  
_

Possessed Talk - _"Idiots"_

* * *

**_Chapter 11  
_**

Lucy was chatting with Ivory while Natsu had gone off to seek Happy.

"So tell me." Ivory started.

"Hmm? Tell you what?"

"How Natsu is?"

Lucy blinked, confused. Ivory groaned and said, "How is he in bed!"

"O-Oh!" the blond squeaked out, blushing.

"Well?"

"W-Well...he's pretty good. He knows where to touch."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm. He..um, tied my hands one time."

"Oooooo! Kinky much?"

"Oh shut up!"

Ivory laughed and Lucy joined the laughter.

"You're like the big sister I've never had." Lucy said.

Ivory blinked then smiled, "Well thank you. You're also like the little sister I never had."

The blond grinned at her, happy.

"Lucy!" A voice cried.

Turning slightly, a flying cat landed on Lucy's chest, hugging her and crying slightly.

"H-Happy!"

Happy cried, hugging her, "You're back!"

Lucy smiled lightly, "I never really left Happy. You know I wouldn't."

A small growl came from her left and she looked up to see Natsu, slightly glaring at Happy.

"Oh knock it off Natsu. It's just Happy. He was scared that I left again." Lucy said, giving him a small glare.

Natsu sat down next to her, nuzzling the back of her neck. She shivered lightly and caught Ivory's smirk. The girl was smirking knowingly which cause the blond to blush lightly.

"Oh shut up Ivory."

"Never Lucy."

Chuckling lightly, her face turned serious, "We need to come up with a plan."

"I agree." Natsu said, his voice deep.

Lucy nearly shivered but suppressed it.

"We need to get Lucy somewhere safe." She said, leaning forward and propped her chin on top of her hands.

"That would be wise." Natsu said.

Ivory thought it over and said, "She would be safe with someone you trust Natsu. My brother has spies in most places. He may have some here."

"I trust Levy." He said.

"She's always with Gajeel." Lucy added, "And they can protect me."

"That would always work." Ivory said.

Natsu growled lightly and Lucy hit him lightly, "Natsu. It's for my protection. Besides, Gajeel and Levy are together anyhow. No need to be jealous."

The half-dragon felt slightly better then said, "Fine."

"So it's settled." Ivory said, "You will stay with those two but we must inform them of the situation."

The mated pair nodded, agreeing with her.


End file.
